Case File 40: Endgame, Part 2
Endgame, Part 2 is the last episode of Power Rangers EDF and the fortieth episode of The Destiny Wars. Two editions exist, the regular edition, and a special 1-hour edition. Summary The rangers fight their last battle. Can they defeat U.L.S.A.R and Jiro? Featured Lineup: All Rangers Plot Raiden, anger and lightning crackling from his fists flies back to fight Jiro and fights him. "THIS! IS FOR FUDEN! He forces Jiro into the Star Pocket, finally defeating his mortal enemy. He can't however stop the World Merge, as its moved on too far. Sakura is horrified. Raiden looks out and sees Atlantis rising. "By Amaterasu's Shrine! I am at a loss for words!!!" Raiden then flies to the rock. He sees what's going on and joins the fight. He takes on the robots, and his thunder power is insane.He then meets up with Calvin and the other rangers, at the center of the city. They can't speak as the Robots continue their attack. The citizens have nowhere to go. "What's the play boss?" Andy asks as he is belted by robots. Calvin looks over and see how high they are "The only thing we can do is call the zords!" When things seem bleekest, Blaster arrives with a GUARD airship. "Surprise! Just a little thing we still had". They save Atlantean citizens, as they also provide air support. '' Diego and his father watch this. Diego demands that his people need him, and that he can't die just yet. He finally convinces his father and his ancestors to let him return. The rangers are getting shelled, but Diego returns, and takes control of his scrambled army. "ATLANTIS! ATTACK!" At once his militaries attack the robots and save civilians. Diego meets up with the rangers. "Diego, you're alive!" "We got this in the bag now!" Andy is rejuvinated. "I had my forces round up the citizens. The armies are shooting the robots. But I have no answer for THAT!" Diego pounts to the World Merge. Hachimann and Nari try to teleport as many people of Xemon to other worlds, as Xemon begins to tear apart. Amaterasu continues to charge her final attack. All of the energy in the surrounding galaxy begins to surround her, as she absorbs it. Elemental energy, fire, thunder, water, wind, life, death, she absorbs it all. Her body begins to decay as she grimaces through it. "GRRRRRRRR!" she exclaims trying to keep it all in. Hachimann and Nari watch with amazement. "I've never seen that in all my life! What is she gonna do!" "I don;t know, but it could either save us, or give Jiro all he ever wanted!" Nari fears for Raiden. Raiden lands with Calvin and Andy. He explains the World Merge as more rangers arrive and listen in for their next play. The full 13 are assembled. Cosmos arrives. Raiden instantly detects the Sentinel in there, and acknowledges him as Cosmos. "Sentinel, is it realy you?" "No, Thunder Prince. I was the Sentinel. I've become something new. I am Cosmos!" They begin to explain what they should do next, but U.L.S.A.R arrives. "Ahh, rangers, my old body. This is exactly what I wanted. What ever you plan is hopless" Raiden smack a robot "With us all here, you're done for." The robot summons all his robots together. "Just look at me. Look at...us. How could you possibly think to stop us?" "Like the Viet Vet always says. Together." All 14 attack and destroy the robotss. Triumphantly, they defeat U.L.S.A.R. Ryan, Raiden, and Cosmos fire lasers at U.L.S.A.R, melting his body. "IMPOSIBLE! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED" Fury punches U.L.S.A.R away. The robot grimices and is destroyed in a firey blaze. ''He grows to zord size. Blaster quickly dispatch the EDF Gigazord, and the rangers jump in. '' ''"I am a GOD! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" U.L.S.A.R decimates the rangers. He engages in battle with the Gigazord. slicing the zord to size. The gigazord overloads, and the EmperorFleet Megazord, Illusion and Steelzords explode off. '' ''"Say goodbye to your arsenal rangers!" U.L.S.A.R lunges at the EmperorFleet Megazord with the Steelzord, impaling it. Diego activates self destruct and jumps out. Aaron teleports Tyler and Diego to the ground. The remaining StarFleet Ultrazord presses on. "He's too strong!" Ayumi states. The World Merge begins to tear apart the structures. U.L.S.A.R catches one building and wacks the Ultrazord. "Take this, rangers" "BOOOOM" The Ultrazord begins to crackle with fire "ERAHHHHHH!" The team screams as the zord short circuits. '' ''"Were losing power! We can't sustain the fusion!' Ryan realizes. Andy then disengages the AtomFleet Megazord (Speed and Mind) and fights him off. The three use the Atomic Wheel on U.L.S.A.R. He catches it though. "Ha! You think your weapons will work on me??" He throws it back at the AtomFleet Megazord. "ARRRAAA!" The zord falls back and is destroyed. Andy, Lar and Peter escpae and land with Diego, Aaron, and Lara. Calvin uses the Camo and Navyzords to fire at U.L.S.A.R "Press on no matter what ranger!" he orders. U.L.S.A.R begins to show damage. but begins to block the shots. James and Micheal transform their zords from weapon mode and fire from behins the approaching beast. "Guys finish him off!" Micheal asks. The Worls Merge becomes more and more unstable, tearing more structures apart. U.L.S.A.R steps on the Navyzord, destroying it and crushes the Camozord in his hand. James and Micheal escape in time. Firey explosions erupt as U.L.S.A.R becomes weaker and weaker. His core wasripped apart, as his servos are exposed. "His servos are exposed! If we totally sever it, we can defeat U.L.S.AR for good!" Ryan states "Then we aim for the servos!" Calvin yells. The StarFleet Megazord and U.L.S.A.R engage in one on one combat action. Each throw punches that destroy each other. U.L.S.A.R dodges one puunch and gains the upper hand. "OH NO" Ayumi screams. U.L.S.A.R crushes the fist of the Canaryzord and kicks the Thunderzord, causing the zord to fall over. "It's over rangers!" He picks up the StarFleet Megazord over his head, and throws it back down to the ground, causing debrins to fall everywhere. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Calvin orders. '' ''The rangers on the ground run to save themselves, as Peter runs and saves them all. Amaterasu alerts Raiden as to what's goin on. He tells the team. Diego divises a plan to destroy Atlantis, into pebbles such that the Earth won't fall into U.L.S.A.R's plot. "But Atlantis" "BUT NOTHING! WE HAVE TO SAVE THE EARTH!" In the meantime, a weakend and nearly destroyed U.L.S.A.R boasts about his apparent victory, as Atlantis reaches an annihilation level. "I admire you, Power Rangers, but in the end you fall short. The Age Of U.L.S.A.R approaches! Its over!" The Megazord gets up, at only 10% power left, so much damage, only one final attack left. Calvin draws the Megazord closer, and declares that they will stop U.L.S.A.R, even if it causes them to die. "We can do this all day." They use the SuperStar Saber to slice through the enemy, permenantly defeating him. His body begins to shutdown and sparks begin to shoot off "My vision! My plot! My FUTURE! Even if I fall here, I WILL return! ERAAAAHHHH!" '' ''"BOOOOOM" U.L.S.A.R is destroyed. "Now for the World Merge. Diego, what you plan, it won't work. I must strike from under the rock." Ryan knows he has the Laser Core to blast through the flying island. "But you'll die!" Diego insists "Then I'll die a glorious death. This is my fate! Farewell...friends." Raiden and Calvin reluctantly accept his plan. They reign in the team. "RYAN NO!" The team exclaims as he flies out. Raiden signals Amaterasu to fire her ultimate weapon, the Spirit Buster. She fires at the World Merge, destroying the World Merge and preventing it from passing. Atlantis falls, and Ryan shoots at it. Raiden strikes the top of the land. The two destroy the land, effectively saving the World. Raiden catches an unconcious Ryan, and tosses him up. Calvin sees Ryan get lost in the rocks, and jumps out to save him. Both get lost as Calvin tries to jump from rock to rock. The are about to be destroyed, as Fury jumps to save themby knocking away the rocks. Eventually, Cosmos finds the three and saves them just in time, as Atlantis' remains fill up its crater. Raiden makes it out, but dies in the process. Sakura sees this, and begins to mourn the loss of her beloved. "Oh Raiden, I never meant it to be this way. It's all my fault! I sought you , and my evil only lead to your demise. Please come back to me! Come back to me Raiden!" Her tears drop on to him, and the sorcery begins to enchant him, bringing him back to life. "Ermmph, emmh, Where am I? Sakura?" "Raiden!" She embraces him, as he is confused while he hugs back. As he does, she begins to fade away, her life force healing Raiden's wounds. "Sakura, no, NO! Don't do this! Please no!" "For you, I'll do anything, even give my life" Raiden is fully healed as Sakura fades away into eternity. Meanwhile, Amaterasu has been forced into Godsleep. The real Fuden walks up, sees his mother, and sheds a tear "Look ma, I brought you the Star Orb you wanted. I did it ma." he says with tears in his eyes. He opens the Star Pocket and pushes his mother in carefully. She falls in and he closes the portal. He gets up and walks away with the Star Orb. Calvin, Ryan, Fury and Cosmos find Raiden. He explains that he died, but Sakura sacrificed herself to save him, and passed into eternity. He's at full strength again, as he finally reciprocates to Sakura. Cosmos' gem begins to glow. '' ''"The shard is telling me to go find the rest of the Shards. My visions are coming back. Raiden, it's telling me you get the same visions!" "Aye, I do" "I must go now, Destiny is calling for me to act fast, for the universe is in danger. I will alert you of anything new, Son of Amaterasu. I bid you farewell, Ryan, Calvin, and Fury of Earth. Calvin. tell Lara that I thank her. For saving my Soul." "Will we see you again?" Ryan asks "I know not when. But when you look to the stars, think of one of them, as me." Cosmos then flies of into space. The four sit and say they've finally done it. They stopped U.L.S.A.R. '' The next day, the rangers reunite at EDF. With U.L.S.A.R and the Six Fists defeated, Earth is saved. Tyler decides that he needs time away from EDF. Aaron goes back to his practices and Diego returns to rebuild Atlantis. Because of the Spirit Waters, Diego and Ava are able to rebuild at a great pace. The main 10 go to discuss some things about Cosmos. "But can we trust Cosmos with a Destiny Shard?" Ryan asks. "If he feels compled to lay down his life many a times, he's fit for the Destiny Shard" "But like, I was the one who save the world with my laser core, I risked my life, so like, I think i should get it" Ryan says jokingly "Yeah and I did a good job leading us through this. I'm just as worthy" Calvin says with a laugh. "But who saved you BOTH from rocks sumushing!? Ha! I could get that Brain Shard! It would work well with my doctorate!" Will goofs. "But I was responsible for releasing Cosmos, why not me!" Lara laughs as well. "In alls fairness, It was Me and James who saved the most people!" "Yeah, and as US Soldiers, we are best equipped to handle it" James and Micheal smirk. Peter states "So funny. I was always there to stop U.L.S.A.R's bots, I was moving so fast no one saw me, phooey" "Ditto, except I was tiny!" Andy chuckles Raiden laughs at all of this "I'm going to miss these conversations of ours. For now, I must return to Xemon. Amaterasu needs my help, she must be weakend, and my brother must get the proper sendoff. Farewell rangers, but this won't be the last time you see me." He beems away, as the team sees him off leaving the grass burned. The remaining 9 reveal their plans now. Andy will go back to school, Will goes back to his practice, Ryan wants to take a little time off to focus on his buisness ventures. James returns to the military. The 5 leave. The remaining 5 will continue being rangers, if ever the time calls again. Calvin now oversees EDF, with his team of Ayumi, Micheal, Peter, and Lara. "Defenders, Unite!" ''Days after it all, Raiden returns to Xemon, and oversees the "Funeral of Fuden". Amaterasu seems alright, as the Takaharans worship their Saviors. She then adorns Raiden and Hacchiman and Nari with medals of honor and valor. "Thank You, Son Raiden, Prince Of Thunder. Nari, The Thunder Warrior, Hachimann, The Protector. You efforts today have saved the 10 worlds, and safely returned the Star Orb to me. Raiden, in the process, I see you also entrusted the Brain Shard to the being known as 'Cosmos'. Is he trustworthy?" "I know who he is. And yes, he is worthy" "A noble answer for a noble king. Your work today proved that. The seat is yours, if you wish." Nari and Hacchiman look on in excitement "I will not take the seat. It is not time for me yet." Raiden says surprising '' ''"Very Well then". '' ''"Thank you mother" She excuses the three, allowing them to leave. After they do, Amaterasu is revealed to be Fuden. "No, Thank you brother." Fuden now sits on the throne, as the "All-Mother" of The 10 Worlds. All Hail The All-Mother Of The 10 Worlds... Elsewhere, a shadowy assembly of three kneel before a Space Tyrant, sitting on his throne "Master, The Boy retrieved the Cosmic Shard. But it seems he does not want to surrender it." The cloaked figure reveals "Perfectly fine. In time, he will realize the mistake in his trechary." The Tyrant speaks. His voice booming through to the three. The Second, with armor of a dark knight asks'' "What of the Brain Shard?"'' "Two of the six Destiny Shards have been found, but those who wield it know not how to control it." The tyrant dismisses the Cosmos and Fuden, for he has another plan "Boy, Quil Boy. Rygor." "Lord Of Chaos?" The third warrior looks up, revealing Captain Rygor "Bring me the Ion Chamber. Our agreement will go through if you do" "Yes, Lord Chaos".... '' ''To Be Continued in '''POWER RANGERS STAR CHASE'!'' Debuts *None Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015), Thor: The Dark World (2013), The Avengers (2012) *Special extended edition episode goes from half-hour to full hour special, extra content in italics *Season Finale *Mission 17: Double Agent (Ultimate U.L.S.A.R Fight Scenes) *Mission 18: The Future Awakes... (Ultimate U.L.S.A.R Megazord Scenes) *Mission 54: The Last Day (Story) *Mission 55: A New Day...(Megazord Fight) *Chikara Sentai Chouranger Vs Buildranger (World Merge) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Season Finale Category:Special Category:Series Finale Category:Kamenrider2011